The invention relates to a snowplow deflector assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a deflector assembly that may be utilized with an existing vehicle snowplow apparatus to reduce the quantity of snow that otherwise moves off the top of the snowplow apparatus to obstruct the view of a driver of the vehicle.
In northern climates removal of snow from roads, driveways, parking lots and other open areas can be a major undertaking. One common type of snow removal apparatus which can be fitted to the front of a light truck such as a pickup truck has a frame and a blade pivotally connected through an elevating mechanism to the frame. Actuation of the elevating mechanism is usually accomplished by means of a hydraulic piston. One problem that has been encountered with use of such snow removal apparatus on a vehicle is obstruction of the driver's view by snow moving off the top of the blade and blowing against the vehicle windshield. The faster the vehicle is driven, the worse this problem becomes.
It has been found that if a deflector member is placed over the top of the blade such that a gap is created between the deflector member and the top of the blade, a substantial portion of any snow moving off of the top of the blade when the vehicle is in motion is drawn into the gap and then downwardly along the back surface of the blade. It is believed that this effect may be due to air flow into the gap, resulting from pressure differentials that are created around the vehicle by its motion.
The invention in one form is a snowplow deflector assembly adapted to be fitted to the type of snowplow apparatus which is connectable to the front of a vehicle and which has a blade and a blade elevating means for elevating the blade from a lowered active position to a raised passive position. The deflector assembly comprises a deflector member extending in spaced relation over the blade in the active position. The deflector member is oriented relative to the blade such that when the blade is in the active position a forward end of the deflector member extends forward of the top of the blade and a gap exists between the top of the blade and that part of the deflector member that crosses above the top of the blade. The size of the gap and the relative orientation between the deflector member and the blade in the active position is such that, when the vehicle is driven across a snow-covered surface with the snowplow apparatus connected and the deflector assembly fitted, a substantial portion of any snow leaving the top of the blade is drawn into the gap between the blade and the deflector member.
The blade elevating means may be of the type having a frame member fitted to the front of the vehicle, a hoist assembly connected to the blade and pivotally connected to the frame member, and an actuator means for causing the hoist assembly to move relative to the frame member. With this arrangement, the deflector assembly may be connected to a first portion of the hoist assembly and rotate with that first portion during actuation of the actuator means. Alternatively, with this arrangement, the deflector assembly may be suspended from a first portion of the hoist assembly and be pivotally connected to a second portion of the hoist assembly for rotation during actuation of the actuator means. The deflector member in either arrangement may be connected to the rest of the deflector assembly such that the forward end of the deflector member is adjustably positionable relative to the top of the blade.
The invention in another form is a snowplow attachment connectable to the front of a vehicle, the attachment comprising a blade, a blade elevating means and a deflector assembly. The blade elevating means is connected to the blade and connectable to the vehicle for raising the blade from a lowered active position to a raised passive position. The deflector assembly comprises a deflector member extending in spaced relation above the blade in the active position. The deflector member is oriented relative to the blade such that when the blade is in the active position a forward end of the deflector member extends forward of the top of the blade and a gap exists between the top of the blade and that part of the deflector member that crosses above the top of the blade. The size of the gap and the relative orientation between the deflector member and blade in the active position is such that, when the vehicle is driven across a snow-covered surface with the snowplow attachment connected, a substantial portion of any snow leaving the top of the blade is drawn into the gap between the blade and the deflector member.